The Life of Cherry Blood
'Preface' Hi! Cherry Blood here. Um...This is a story I wrote about my life to show you what happens to me and to let you be sad, happy, silly and all those other things with me! So now, read on and enjoy! 'Chapter 1' It's just another rainy day. '' I sighed looking out the window. "There's so much rain..." I, Cherry Blood, said to myself. I pulled my blood red covers on me, that were on my queen-sized bed. I lied my head down on my black bed pillow. I grabbed my laptop and sat up. I opened the webpage of my new school, Monster High, that I will be attending tomorrow. I scrolled down and saw clubs. Fearleading, casketball, chess and other things. I scrolled back up and saw a link to the events that are going to be at school. Actually, the only things I was intersted in was a up coming dance called: "Dawn of The Dance". Too bad I couldn't find the students page.'' My mom opened my bedroom door and said: "Cherry, I'm going out to work, ok?" I replied, " 'K, mom." My mom smiled softly and shut the door. I closed my eyes and started to imagine what tomorrow would be like. '' '' Today's monday! I heard my alarm on and right away closed it. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and opened my enormous closet. I took my favorite outfit and layed them on my bed. I packed my bag then wore up. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then, I said bye and dashed out to school. I was late so I couldn't get a ride on the bus, so I needed to walk. Well, now really walk by taking my time, actually, I was walking fast. I saw the bus far away ahead of me. Then it turned left. I started to run quickly but then I tripped and fell. I guess I should have been calm. I got back up and noticed that my knee was bleeding. Too bad I didn't have any bandages with me. I had tissues but I didn't have any tape with me to hold the tissue onto my knee, and I can't run while holding the tissue on my knee either. '' ''So I just ignored it, no matter how much pain it is. I ran like a real vampire pass the school bus, pass the trees, pass everything and everyone near me. When I arrived at the school's main door, I turned around to see a track of blood. I got in quickly and every monster stared at me. Something caught my eye though. It was a boy having orange hair wearing a black jacket with flames at the end of the sleeves. I litreally felt like my eyes were sparkling. This was the first time this happened to me! But then, some zombie guy pushed me when he was walking, then I fell down. "Ouch..." I said quietly holding onto my injured knee. This was very serious, most of the monsters were whispering things about me, bad things. They said that I was a freak, dork, dumbmie and other horrorible things! I turned myself into a bat and noticed that the guy who caught my eye was looking at me! But then I somehow turned back into a body, but I was floating in the air then I fell hard on the ground. The guy came to me and asked: "Are you ok?" I shaked my head, actually, that was the truth! It did really hurt. "Let me bring you to the nurse." he said. He held my hand and helped me up. While we were walking to the nurse, he said: "I'm Heath Burns! What's yours?" I looked down at my heels and replied: "Cherry. Cherry Blood." '' ''When we reached the nurse's office, Heath left. Appearantly, I didn't take History class. Too bad, I really like History. But then I left to Math class. I really hate Math. I knocked on the door and opened it. "May I come in?" I asked. "No! Why are you late?!" the teacher asked. "I'm not late teacher. The bell just rang." I said. "No! Stay outside!" the teacher sneered. Gosh, fine icky-picky teacher! I shut the door very hard and stood beside the door. Great! Now I can't take any classes! I saw the girls' restroom and walked to it. I got in and stayed in one of the rooms. Suddenly, I heard the door open and close. I jumped up to peek and saw a blonde ghoul having short hair and pulled her bangs back. She was wearing egyptians clothes and was having dark blue eyes. She was crying. "I can't beileive that ghoul! She ruined my life!" she said. I put one of my eyebrows up. She had two friends with her, appearantly, they were both blonde too! "Don't worry, Izy." one of her friends said calmly, "Heath is still interested in you." "Do you think so?" the girl asked. "Yeah, that stupid ghoul was just trying to hurt you." her other friend said. '' ''Suddenly, the bell rang for break but they three didn't leave! So I turned into a bat and left without them knowing. I turned back into a body once I reached outside. I knew they were talking about me. Of course, I'm the 'new girl' who everyone thinks who is a freak, dork, dumbmie, brat and all those other things. Anyways, I walked to the creeperteria with every monster staring at me. After when I reached the line for gettting our food, everyone was pushing me and cutting the line being infront of me! Even when it was my turn, they all came infront of and I ended up the last one! After I got my food, I saw the same girl, I think her friends call her 'Izy', anyways, I saw Izy again with a group of ghouls laughing and talking. So, I decided to make my first impression. '' ''I walked up to them and asked: "I'm Cherry Blood, may I sit with you?" They all stared at me like I said something wrong. Then Izy gasped and said: "No, sorry. We don't allow new girls who aren't popular here." I really felt sad now. Is there something wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone like me? Did I do something wrong? I searched all around the creeperteria and finally found no place to sit, I even asked everyone nicely, politely and kindly, if I can sit with them. And all they replied was some rude comments! I finally decided to sit outside. Appearantly, it was raining,but before I went outside I scanned the creeperteria one more time to see if there's any monster I didn't ask to sit with and/or didn't see I empty spot. But no luck. Finally, I made my way outside.I didn't care if it was raining, I just went. 'Chapter 2' I sensed someone following me but I didn't care. Well, I would if it would be Izy or one of her friends. Anyways, when I got outside, I sat under a tree. (Unfinished) Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages